


Decoy

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crushes, Double Drabble, Forum: Goldenlake, M/M, SMACKDOWN 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen’s on the right path, but barking up the wrong tree.</p><p>Written for Goldenlake's 2011 SMACKDOWN, for Team Neal/Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoy

“You don’t suppose she _likes_ Cleon, do you?” Owen kept turning around to watch the couple they’d left behind near the jousting stands. 

Neal pulled him forward again. “Stop gawking at them. Give them privacy.”

“So you think they’re sweethearts,” Owen said, rather than asked. He looked up at Neal with an accusatory expression.

“My telling you the truth of the matter doesn’t mean I’m to blame,” Neal replied coolly. 

“I thought you liked her!”

“What?” Neal stopped dead in his tracks, and Owen did, too, just a pace later. 

Owen flushed. “You never said anything, but we could all see through your mooning over the prettiest girls to hide your feelings for the person beside you.”

Neal shifted uncomfortably, bothered by how right – and yet how wrong – the younger squire’s words could be. “Yes – oh mighty sleuth,” he replied loftily, hoping the heat in his cheeks wasn’t obvious to all. “Sir Myles has taught you well – you’ve figured me out completely.”

Owen smirked, just the slightest bit, and began walking. “So you hate it as much as I do,” he said over his shoulder. “At least I’m in good company.”

“The best,” Neal said with a drawn out sigh.


End file.
